


Divided We Fall

by Morwen



Series: He Who Carries The Shield [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, inspired by the latest trailer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Sam war wie ein roher Diamant, er musste erst noch geschliffen und poliert werden, bevor er strahlen konnte.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: He Who Carries The Shield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955533
Kudos: 5





	Divided We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert vom aktuellen Trailer zu "The Falcon and the Winter Soldier".

Sam fiel.

Mit reglosen Flügeln stürzte er der Erde entgegen wie Ikarus und nichts konnte seinen Fall bremsen.

Er war bewusstlos, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres, das war Bucky auf Anhieb klar. Die Rakete hatte ihn frontal getroffen und selbst die Panzerung seines Anzugs hatte ihn nicht vor der immensen Hitze und der Wucht der Explosion schützen können.

Bucky rannte, während seine Augen unbeirrt Sams Sturz verfolgten. Um ihn herum flogen Kugeln durch die Luft und immer wieder stellten sich ihm Mitglieder des Kultes entgegen, den sie in den letzten Wochen ausspioniert hatten. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht in einzelne Gefechte verwickeln, sondern fokussierte sich weiterhin auf seinen fallenden Partner und schwang Steves Schild nach links und rechts, um sowohl Kugeln als auch Gegner gleichermaßen abzuwehren.

Nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann hatte er die Stelle erreicht, an der Sam auf den Boden prallen würde. Es würde knapp werde, verdammt knapp, aber Bucky durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, was geschah, wenn er zu spät kam.

Er durfte nicht zu spät kommen.

Sam stürzte in rasendem Tempo dem Erdboden entgegen. Noch fünfzig Meter, noch vierzig Meter...

Bucky spannte die Muskeln in seinen Unterschenkeln an und _sprang_.

Er fing Sam aus der Luft, nur wenige Meter vor dem Aufschlag, und schützte ihn mit seinem Körper und dem Schild, als sie nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später hart auf dem steinigen Untergrund aufkamen und zusammen über den Boden rollten.

Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und brach mindestens zwei seiner Rippen, und für einen kurzen Moment wurde Bucky schwarz vor Augen.

Doch laute Rufe und das Geräusch näherkommender Schritte rissen ihn bald darauf wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht und Bucky rollte sich von Sam herunter und stemmte sich hoch. Sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper protestierten und jeder rasselnde Atemzug fühlte sich an, als würde er Glassplitter inhalieren, doch Bucky biss die Zähne zusammen und schob den Schild in die Magnethalterung auf seinem Rücken.

Dann hob er seinen bewusstlosen Partner hoch und floh, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.  


  
  
Sam war ein guter Kämpfer, aber er war ein lausiger Stratege, das hatte Bucky schon in den ersten Tagen ihrer Zusammenarbeit erkannt.

Steve hatte Sam stets dafür geschätzt, dass er das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte und einen einfühlsamen Umgang mit den benachteiligten und ungehörten Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft zeigte. Und sicher, all das waren Eigenschaften, für die Bucky ihn respektierte. Aber Sams Mit-dem-Kopf-durch-die-Wand-Attitüde in so ziemlich allen anderen Belangen trieb Bucky schier zur Verzweiflung.

Das Problem war dabei nicht, dass Sam nicht würdig war, den Schild zu tragen. Das Problem war, dass der Schild allein nicht alles war.

Sam war wie ein roher Diamant, er musste erst noch geschliffen und poliert werden, bevor er strahlen konnte. Er konnte Befehle befolgen und selbstständig Missionen erledigen, doch er war es nicht gewohnt, den Ton anzugeben. Er hatte es in der Vergangenheit nie tun müssen. Und seine Angewohnheit, sich blind in Gefechte zu stürzen, ohne seinen Verbündeten klare Anweisungen zu geben, wie sie ihn unterstützen konnten, wurde schnell zum Problem.

Genauer gesagt wurde sie zu _Buckys _Problem.

(Bucky, der sich am Anfang eigentlich nur als Trainingspartner für Sam angeboten hatte, damit er den Umgang mit dem Schild lernen konnte. _Eigentlich_. Wie und warum sie irgendwann zwischen der fünften und siebten Trainingseinheit zusammen im Bett gelandet waren, das konnte Bucky im Nachhinein allerdings auch nicht mehr genau sagen.)

Bei den ersten paar Missionen hatte er Sam noch begleitet, weil ihm ehrlich daran gelegen hatte, dass die Tradition von Captain America aufrechterhalten wurde. Das änderte sich allerdings sehr schnell und mittlerweile begleitete er Sam vor allem deshalb, damit sein Partner sich nicht aus Übermut oder Dummheit – oder beidem – versehentlich selbst umbrachte.

Was sie schließlich an diesen Punkt geführt hatte.  


  
  
Bucky öffnete die Dachbodentür mit einem kräftigen Tritt.

Er sah sich kurz um, doch die zentimeterdicke Staubschicht auf den alten Möbeln und Pappkartons machte ihm schnell klar, dass schon seit Jahren niemand mehr diesen Ort betreten hatte.

Bucky schloss die Tür hinter sich und schob mit dem Ellenbogen den Riegel vor, bevor er Sam zu einer langen Holzbank im hinteren Teil des Dachbodens hinübertrug und ihn vorsichtig darauf ablegte.

Dann kniete er vor ihm nieder und begutachtete den Schaden.

Bis auf eine Brandwunde auf Sams Stirn und zwei lange, blutige Kratzer, die sich quer über seine linke Wange zogen, waren keine äußeren Verletzungen zu erkennen. Die Gläser seiner Schutzbrille waren bei der Explosion zersplittert, doch seine Brille hatte doppelte Verglasung und als Bucky sie ihm abnahm, sah er zu seiner großen Erleichterung, dass die zweite Schicht nicht beschädigt worden war.

„Mehr Glück als Verstand“, murmelte er. „Wie immer.“

Sam regte sich nicht.

_Mistkerl_.

Für einen Moment sehnte Bucky sich nach den Anfängen ihrer Beziehung zurück, als sie einander noch misstrauisch beäugt hatten und nur miteinander gesprochen hatten, wenn Steve sich im selben Raum aufhielt. Damals war alles so viel leichter gewesen. Damals hatte sein Herz noch nicht geblutet, wann immer Sam eine Kugel für ihn einsteckte oder sich in Gefahr brachte, weil er andere beschützen wollte, ohne vorher auf Verstärkung zu warten.

Misstrauen?

Misstrauen war einfach.

Das, was sie mittlerweile hatten – was auch immer es war – war ungleich komplizierter.

Bucky öffnete die Schnallen von Sams Harnisch und streifte ihm die Flügel von den Schultern. Dann öffnete er den Reißverschluss seines Anzugs bis zur Brust und legte die Finger an seinen Puls.

Sams Herzschlag war schwach, aber er war noch immer da. Das war beruhigend.

„Komm schon, Babe“, sagte Bucky leise. „Mach die Augen auf.“

Sams Augenlider zuckten, doch er wachte nicht auf.

Bucky ermutigte die Reaktion jedoch und er hoffte, dass Sam seine Nähe spürte, wo auch immer sein Bewusstsein gerade war, und versuchte, zu ihm zurückzukommen.

„Du hast mir heute fast einen Herzstillstand beschert, weißt du das“, fuhr er mit rauer Stimme fort. „Ich versuche immer, zur Stelle zu sein, wenn du fällst, aber heute war ich mir zum ersten Mal nicht sicher, ob ich schnell genug bin.“

Sams behandschuhte Finger krümmten sich leicht und entspannten sich dann wieder. Bucky griff nach ihnen und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr, Sam“, gestand er nach einem Moment der Stille. „Ich kann nicht mehr zusehen, wie du dich wieder und wieder in Lebensgefahr bringst. Ich will unsere gemeinsame Zeit nicht missen, aber Mann... Gefühle für dich zu entwickeln, war ganz klar ein Fehler.“

Er stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus.

„Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass es eines Tages dazu kommt, ich hätte mich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers dagegen gewehrt. Und weißt du, wieso?“

Es kam keine Antwort, natürlich nicht.

Bucky lehnte die Stirn an Sams Schulter und schloss die Augen.

Und er sprach die Worte aus, die er niemals sagen würde, wenn Sam bei Bewusstsein wäre:

„Weil mir allein die Vorstellung, dich zu verlieren, eine Scheißangst einjagt.“

Plötzlich festigte sich der Griff um seine Finger und Bucky hob überrascht den Kopf.

Sams Augenlider flatterten für einen Moment, bevor sie sich schließlich öffneten und Sams Blick den seinen fand.

Bucky starrte seinen Partner wortlos an.

Dann boxte er ihm leicht gegen die Schulter, woraufhin Sam ein schmerzerfülltes Japsen und ein „Autsch!“ von sich gab.

„Du _Arschloch_!“, sagte Bucky. „Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

Sam hustete.

„Lange genug“, erwiderte er heiser und grinste schwach.

Seine Worte, gepaart mit dem Grinsen, verletzten Bucky mehr, als er zugegeben hätte. Er hatte ihm verdammt noch mal seine Seele offenbart und mehr hatte Sam nicht für ihn übrig?

„Ich verstehe“, erwiderte er schroff und stand auf. „Ich habe dem Rettungsteam unsere Koordinaten durchgegeben; es sollte bald auftauchen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würdest du mich bis dahin brauchen, also stört es dich sicher nicht, wenn ich mich schon mal auf den–“

„James.“

Bucky hielt inne und sah auf seinen Partner herab. Sam hatte ihn noch nie mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen.

Der andere Mann erwiderte seinen Blick aus dunklen Augen, aus denen jeglicher Spott verschwunden war.

„Danke“, sagte er leise. „Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast. Wieder mal.“

Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Okay“, erwiderte er knapp.

Doch Sam schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf.

„Nein“, entgegnete er. „Es ist nicht okay.“

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schien sich innerlich zu sammeln, bevor er Bucky wieder ansah.

„Du hast Recht“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe mich in den vergangenen Monaten unmöglich benommen und uns beide oft in Gefahr gebracht. Und ich habe dir nicht genug Wertschätzung entgegengebracht, obwohl du bei unseren Missionen nahezu Unmögliches geleistet _und _darüber hinaus meine Launen ertragen hast. Dafür entschuldige ich mich.“

Bucky starrte ihn an. Er hatte Sams Selbstreflexionsvermögen eindeutig unterschätzt.

Für eine Weile überlegte er, ihm trotzdem die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, um ihn ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen.

Sie waren immer noch Partner, und Partner verziehen einander.

„Entschuldigung angenommen“, entgegnete er. „Aber das allein reicht nicht aus. Bei Weitem nicht.“

Sam lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß.“

„Du musst endlich aufhören, ein verdammter _Idiot _zu sein“, fuhr Bucky fort. „Und du musst lernen, Hilfe nicht erst dann anzunehmen, wenn die Kacke bereits am Dampfen ist.“

„... ich weiß, Buck.“

„Denn ich _will _dir helfen, Sam. Wirklich. Ich will, dass du Erfolg hast. Aber dafür musst du mich _reinlassen_.“

„Okay“, erwiderte Sam schlicht und griff nach Buckys kühlen Metallfingern, um sie an seine Lippen zu pressen.

Und obwohl er kein Gefühl in den Fingern hatte und die Berührung nicht spüren konnte, stellte die simple Geste ein paar kuriose Dinge mit Buckys Herz an.

„Ich werde versuchen, kein Idiot mehr zu sein“, versprach Sam.

Bucky schnaubte. „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe.“

„Glaub es“, meinte Sam und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es gibt nämlich etwas, wovor ich genauso eine Scheißangst habe, wie du...“

Bucky hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und das wäre...?“

Sam hob die Hand und packte ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke, um ihn zu sich hinabzuziehen und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu pressen.

„Dich zu verlieren, Blödmann“, murmelte er, als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander trennten.  


  
  
Und ja, okay. Vielleicht waren die Gefühle doch kein Fehler gewesen.


End file.
